<!DOCTYPE html>
<html>
<head>
<meta charset="UTF-8">
<title>Baby maker 2: electric boogaloo (the first installment) by Draggy_7</title>
<style type="text/css">

body { background-color: #ffffff; }
.CI {
text-align:center;
margin-top:0px;
margin-bottom:0px;
padding:0px;
}
.center   {text-align: center;}
.cover    {text-align: center;}
.full     {width: 100%; }
.quarter  {width: 25%; }
.smcap    {font-variant: small-caps;}
.u        {text-decoration: underline;}
.bold     {font-weight: bold;}
</style>
</head>
<body>
<h1><a href="https://archiveofourown.org/works/27803419">Baby maker 2: electric boogaloo (the first installment)</a> by <a class='authorlink' href='https://archiveofourown.org/users/Draggy_7/pseuds/Draggy_7'>Draggy_7</a></h1>

<table class="full">

<tr><td><b>Category:</b></td><td>Dangan Ronpa - All Media Types, Dangan Ronpa: Trigger Happy Havoc, New Dangan Ronpa V3: Everyone's New Semester of Killing, Super Dangan Ronpa 2</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Genre:</b></td><td>Author Is Sleep Deprived, Crack, Crack Treated Seriously, Don’t judge my creative decisions, Everyone Is Gay, F/F, F/M, Fluff, How Do I Tag, I’m not typing out all of their names, M/M, My First Fanfic, Oma Kokichi Being Oma Kokichi, Oma Kokichi Is a Little Shit, One chapter kokichi loses his child, The Author Regrets Nothing, They r good parents I swear, Yknow how I said they were good parents?, hajime is angry 24/7, it’s a lie!, lowkey angst, mostly fluffy, ship children, shuichi needs to sleep, so stick around for that, tags will change as fic updates, why are there so many tags</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Language:</b></td><td>English</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Status:</b></td><td>In-Progress</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Published:</b></td><td>2020-11-30</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Updated:</b></td><td>2020-12-09</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Packaged:</b></td><td>2021-05-10 16:09:07</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Rating:</b></td><td>Teen And Up Audiences</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Warnings:</b></td><td>No Archive Warnings Apply</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Chapters:</b></td><td>9</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Words:</b></td><td>7,536</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Publisher:</b></td><td>archiveofourown.org</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Story URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/works/27803419</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Author URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/users/Draggy_7/pseuds/Draggy_7</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Summary:</b></td><td><div class="userstuff">
              <p>Miu in a spur of “Genius” makes a machine that can produce children even if the two parents are of the same gender.</p>
<p>She names it the baby maker.</p>
<p>Hijinks ensue.</p>
            </div></td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Relationships:</b></td><td>Akamatsu Kaede/Iruma Miu, Asahina Aoi/Ogami Sakura, Everyone &amp; Everyone, Hinata Hajime/Komaeda Nagito, Kirigiri Kyoko/Celestia Ludenberg, Naegi Makoto/Togami Byakuya, Oma Kokichi/Saihara Shuichi</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Comments:</b></td><td>19</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Kudos:</b></td><td>138</td></tr>

</table>

<a name="section0001"><h2>1. We Stan Miu honestly</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Author's Note:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
      <p>Oh boy,,, I don’t normally write for fun so,, yea<br/>(the last time wrote a fanfic I was 7-10 I’m literally not joking)<br/>(Ps I have a problem where I skip words by accident and don’t notice so please tell me if I made a grammar mistake/spelling/skipped a word)</p>
    </blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>Shuichi woke up to a certain someone combing through his hair with their fingers. This wasn’t a rare occurrence by any means, kokichi had a habit of overstepping people's boundaries and the hair combing was a prime example. He could hear kokichi softly chuckling about nothing in particular. </p>
<p>“Hey fukin gremlin I have a … proposal.”</p>
<p>That voice undoubtedly belonged to Miu, not just because of the… vulgar language but because she was the only one who addressed Kokichi as “gremlin” to his face</p>
<p>“Oh? This should be interesting! What is your proposal miu? Go on now I’m awfully busy so don’t waste my time.” </p>
<p>“Busy with what? Being a fukin simp.” </p>
<p>“I said don’t waste my time.” He said with a rage that if you didn’t personally know kokichi you would think it wasn’t faked (Shuichi was still not sure how he did it so convincingly).</p>
<p>“J-jeez I-I was only joking!” Miu stuttered, clearly made uneasy by Kokichis remark. (This was a common occasion in their dorms)</p>
<p>“I-I have a machine that needs testing, and I think you might be interested! You’re the only one awake at this time anyways.”<br/>
“AND before you say anything you should know that I worked with other people, you know the scaredy-cat nurse and the pink haired shark dude from the other class? ALSO the name of this machine that I made with my gorgeous genius named by tsumugi! Is the baby maker.”</p>
<p>What.</p>
<p>“Wow you really are dumb aren’t you. Why would I be interested in that?”</p>
<p>“Because you lyin little abortion, it can take two peoples dna and combine them to make a child.”</p>
<p>Shuichi was… confused at the least. Why would Miu make a machine like that? Why was she asking Kokichi for help testing it? And why was she up at some ungodly hour trying to get Kokichi to test it? Shuichi hadn’t opened his eyes yet (he was wayyy too tired to get up yet) but clearly Kokichi had made a confused expression because Miu continued exasperatedly:</p>
<p>“It means if you give me a strand of yours and Pooichi’s hair I can make you two a child.”</p>
<p>WHAT.<br/>
There was a brief moment of silence and then:</p>
<p>“Oohh. Okay then!”</p>
<p>In one quick motion Kokichi plucked a hair from Shuichi’s head (kokichi was surprisingly gentle) to which shuichi opened his eyes to see Kokichi giving Miu his and Kokichis hair. (He assumed that while Shuichi was opening his eyes Kokichi had plucked a strand of his own hair) </p>
<p>“Wait what!” Is what Shuichi ment but he was still quite tired (he still wasn’t sure what time it was) so it came out as more of a weak mumble. </p>
<p>“waitg,, whabt,,”</p>
<p>“Oh my beloved Shumai is awake! Don’t worry nishishi~ I’ve got you” his laughter jingled through the air as he flopped onto the couch, moved over and snuggled his face into Shuichi’s chest. He definitely didn’t really want to kiss him right now. </p>
<p>“Wait Miu!”</p>
<p>But she was already out the door. Of course she was. There was no point in trying to catch her now, she was already probably halfway across the school by now. Begrudgingly he reached for his phone. 3:21 am. Of fucking course.</p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0002"><h2>2. Chapter two elect— oh</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Summary for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
            <p>Jeez when will they leave the gays alone to sleep smh.</p>
          </blockquote><b>Notes for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff"><p>I can't believe that all that last chapter was only 500 words,, like?? <br/>It felt longer,,, whatever tho gonna try and make this longer</p></blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>“SHHH Miu! You could wake them up!”</p>
<p>He instantly recognized that voice, it was Keade and he assumed that the “them” in that sentence was him and someone else.</p>
<p>“s-sorry.”</p>
<p>There was Miu’s voice</p>
<p>“it’s okay just be more quiet next time.”</p>
<p>He could not understand how she put up with Miu.</p>
<p>“f-fine.”</p>
<p>Now that he thought about it they probably liked each other.</p>
<p>“well in any case do you know why shuichi was here instead of in his room? oh and kokichi too.”</p>
<p>Why did she care about what he was doing?</p>
<p>“I don’t know shuichi was sleeping and kokichi was just starin at him and combing through his hair, like a perv.</p>
<p>Tough talk for someone who constantly tries to flirt with any human being that comes within a 3 feet radius.</p>
<p>“MIU! be nice! and what time was this?”</p>
<p>Seriously, how did Keade deal with her?</p>
<p>“I-it was um.”</p>
<p>Miu was clearly nervous saying this but why? Keade was not the type to get angry; in fact the only emotion that Keade showed that was remotely close to that was being slightly miffed, but never angry.</p>
<p>“don’t get mad but it was at 3”</p>
<p>“in the morning?”</p>
<p>The quality in her voice wasn’t angry, but it certainly wasn’t calm, it was the voice a mother would use to coax her child into admitting that they stole the cookies or something.</p>
<p>“... yea”</p>
<p>He found himself saying to himself that it would have been easier to lie.</p>
<p>“MIU! you need to stop pulling all-nighters! you could seriously hurt yourself if this keeps up!”</p>
<p>If he told the truth would the others act like that? No, no they wouldn’t or maybe that was a lie, it’s not like he could tell.</p>
<p>“But it was almost done! It only took a few hours!”</p>
<p>Oh boy were they about to get into a yelling match.</p>
<p>“It doesn’t matter that it was “only a few hours” your sleeping schedule is already messed up enough!”</p>
<p>Yep they were </p>
<p>“Look, my other two colleagues were done already! I was the only one who hadn’t finished!”</p>
<p>He really was tired of hearing yelling matches. (Somewhere a memory popped up in his brain) (two old ladies were yelling at him, he wasn’t listening to them). So he snuggled further into the pillow next to him.</p>
<p>“You could've just finished it today!”</p>
<p>To his surprise the pillow moved (was it even a pillow?) the voices faded into the back of his mind as he tried to figure out what(or who) he was using as a pillow. He groggily opened his eyes. He was using Shuichi as a pillow. Mystery solv—</p>
<p>Wait.</p>
<p>He was using Shuichi as pillow.</p>
<p>Oh.</p>
<p>O h .</p>
<p>Kokichi shifted to get up but then shuichi moved as well, specifically his arm over kokichi and his head on top of Kokichis own head. Oh that was… unexpected. He could hear his heartbeat. It was slow and steady (probably because he was still asleep) and his breath softly brushed against Kokichis hair. It was at this point that finally said it to himself, he really liked being around Shuichi a lot. </p>
<p>“OH COME ON YOU'RE NOT MY MOMMY!”</p>
<p>Seriously Miu?</p>
<p>“I MIGHT AS WELL BE! Oh wait Miu I think we woke them up.”</p>
<p>“Yea you guys are looouuuddd.” He said exerreracting the o and u. <br/>“Alsooo when’s the wedding? You two are waaay too obvious. Nishishi~” He said again faking a childish tone and drawing out the vowels.</p>
<p>“Oh I sorry Kokichi I di— HEY!”</p>
<p>“Oh boy what do I have to strangle him for today.”</p>
<p> It was the low droning voice that belongs to only two people he knew and considering the last time he saw one of the two was a very very long time ago it was probably maki, the resident miss “do you want to die.” </p>
<p>“Oh it’s nothing worth stran—</p>
<p>“HE WAS BEIN A FUKIN PERVERT”</p>
<p>“Alright I’ll get to killing him now, normally I’d charge but for him it’s free.”</p>
<p>“WAAAAAAHHH YOURE SO MEAN!”</p>
<p>He shot up forgetting that Shuichi’s head was currently on top of his own head. As Maki drew closer and he was still trapped under shuichi (wow that sounded wrong) he pushed Shuichi’s arm off of him and ran to his own room jumping up the stairs 2 at a time. Maki was close on his trail but he turned the corner that lead to the boys dorm and shut his door with a flourish, leaving Maki on the other side. </p>
<p>“HAHA! YOULL NEVER CATCH ME, KOKICHI OUMA THE ULTIMATE SUPREME LEADER!!”</p>
<p>“Do you want to test that theory?”</p>
<p>“Nishishi~ Maybe another day Maki!</p>
  </div><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_foot_notes"><b>Notes for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
          <p>Also ty for the kudos like what,, a ty,,</p>
        </blockquote></div></div>
<a name="section0003"><h2>3. Oop-</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Summary for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
            <p>I swear to Auta that if my google docs lies to me again imma<br/>Commit a Maki &gt;:(<br/>(Also kaz is a sad simp in this “You are the father but there is no mother you made a fatal mistake.”)</p>
          </blockquote><b>Notes for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff"><p>So what ship kiddos do y’all want me to include? I already have a few In mind but I’d like your input,,</p></blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>Miu stood in front of the machine it had worked, she didn’t expect it honestly but here she was staring at three naked children. Oh boy this was weird as hell.</p>
<p>She looked at the notes at her desk, the three pairs that she had convinced where kokichi &amp; shuichi, hajime hinata &amp; nagito komaeda and what she had assumed was Sonia nevermind &amp; kazuichi souda but looking the small child it was very obvious that it was not related to Sonia at all, the child’s red velvet colored hair bouncing along with the kids head a stark contrast to the white blond of Sonias. In any case she still needed to get something to cover the three children which were currently buck naked. Oh did she mention that they were NAKED.</p>
<p>Whatever kirumi could deal with the clothes (tsumugi could probably help as well now that Miu thought about it.) and then would come the hard part: tell the pairs that her machine had actually worked. It had worked! A wide grin spread across her face. This machine had taken her kaz and mikan months upon months of course it had worked! </p>
<p>The door creaked open from the other side of the work she barely had anytime to turn around when kaz yelled:</p>
<p>“Oh hey Miu- OH MY GOD IT WORKED!” Kaz yelled as he ran over to the small enclosed make shift space Miu had made this morning.</p>
<p>“Of course it worked you fukin simp.” She said as she walked over to where kaz was standing. He was practically bouncing off the walls. A wide grin spread across his face. </p>
<p>“He looks just like me n’ miss Sonia!” He squealed excitedly clinging onto the railing of the pen she put around the kids. She almost felt bad for him but then again he was kazuichi.</p>
<p>“Are you fukin blind? He looks nothing like “miss Sonia”.”</p>
<p>“W-what.?”</p>
<p>At that point both kirumi and mikan entered the room. Kaz looked like he had just been hit by a truck full of depression. Mikan rushed over to the pen, or at least she tried to instead she fell directly on her face.</p>
<p>“I-I’m f-fin-e.” Mikan stuttered, picking herself up quickly or as quickly as she possibly could. She still managed to look like a turtle stuck on its shell as she fell multiple times before actually getting her balance back and going over to pen and inspecting each child making sure that each one was in good condition while kirumi made clothes for them. Two out of the three kids were completely healthy but nagitos/hajimes kid was most likely blind, she didn’t respond to anything visual at all.</p>
<p>“Well good job everybody! Although it was mostly my gorgeous golden brain you both did some stuff too.” Miu said more enthusiastically than she had said anything the entire time she had been working on this machine (mainly because of the sleep she had been getting or lack thereof)</p>
<p>“O-oh y-yo-‘re-e we-welcome!” Mikan said from across the room, she had offered to help kirumi with the outfits.</p>
<p>“Thanks.” Kaz said unenthusiastically clearly upset he grumbled something about “miss Sonia” </p>
<p>“Well since my job is done.” Kirumi said holding a kid sized brown and green hoodie “I’ll be on my way if any of you need my assistance I will be cleaning my classes dorm.” She stated as she put the small hoodie on the caramelle haired kid who pulled the hood on and off of her head, smiling wildly. </p>
<p>“Alright see ya mommy!” Miu yelled as Kirumi closed the door behind her leaving the room.</p>
<p>“I h-have t-to go as well s-sor-ry.” Mikan said placing a clipboard on the side table next to Miu and hurried out the door.</p>
<p>“Kay! And DON'T APOLOGIZE YOU DIDN'T DO ANYTHING WRONG! She yelled as Mikan stumbled out the door. </p>
<p>“Are you going to leave too or?” Miu said quizzically sitting down next to where Kaz was.</p>
<p>“I guess.” He said in a sad tone that he wasn’t even trying to hide. He looked like a lost puppy that had been repeatedly kicked. He was clearly upset about the fact that the child wasn’t his and Sonias rather it was his and someone else’s. </p>
<p>“No don’t go you idiot.”</p>
<p>A look of surprise from souda as she continued,</p>
<p>“Just the kid ain’t yours and Sonias doesn’t mean you get to be all mopey, you get a kid don’t you? And if you become a good dad to the kid you reek of husband material instead of gas and grease!”</p>
<p>A look of realization perched upon his face which was replaced by a look of determination. He shot up and then pronounced loudly:</p>
<p>“Yeah! I’ll be the best dad ever then miss Sonia will surely love me back!”</p>
<p>“Okay but you need to name im’” Miu pointed out.</p>
<p>“Oh yeah I guess I do, oh I know!” He yelled way louder than he had to.</p>
<p>“I’ll name him Daichi souda!”</p>
<p>“Oh cool now I just need to call up your friends and—“ her sentence was cut short by two figures rushing in and one slowly walked behind them. One with unruly hair that was a ghostly white and the other who (was noticeably angrier than the other one) had short spiky brown hair and the last one with long slightly dark brown hair.</p>
<p>The angry one stared at the caramel haired child and and loudly shouted:</p>
<p>“NAGITO WHAT THE FUCK DID YOU DO?!”</p>
  </div><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_foot_notes"><b>Notes for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
          <p>Izaru b like hah ima uncle now. Cool.</p>
        </blockquote></div></div>
<a name="section0004"><h2>4. They v gay</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Summary for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
            <p>Doodle</p>
          </blockquote><b>Notes for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff"><p>M</p></blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>
  
</p>
  </div><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_foot_notes"><b>Notes for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
          <p>Yea that’s all, I’m working on the next chap it’ll probably be here tonight,</p>
        </blockquote></div></div>
<a name="section0005"><h2>5. Molly</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Summary for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
            <p>Ah thankies for the comments,,,</p>
          </blockquote><b>Notes for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff"><p>Trying to write this w/ the thing built into this website,,,</p></blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p> </p><p>The clicking of Shuichi's shoes on the schools cold granite floor was loud, to loud for him at least. Of course that was probably because he was panicking, he had gotten a text from Miu simply saying:</p><p> </p><p>stop making horny jokes: GEUSS WHAT FUKER </p><p>stop making horny jokes: THE MACHINE WORKED NOW COME GET YOUR KID</p><p>                                                    <br/>
Actually panicking was an understatement. A million thoughts ran through his head as he ran down the mostly empty halls. Passing drawings, people having coffee and things that looked straight out of a sci-fi book. He turned the corner and stoped, panting in front of a door that was labeled “The ultimate mechanic/inventors machine laboratory.” Before pushing the door open he took a few seconds to prepare himself for this. First his thoughts directed him towards a sentence that had been bouncing around his head: He was a dad. A dad! Oh god he was now responsible for a child, a living breathing human being. <strong>Oh god.</strong> And was with Kokichi, of all people. Another flurry of nervousness fluttered in to his brain. Would he be a good dad? Would Kokichi be a good dad? Would the kid like them? <strong>What was he even going to name them?</strong> <br/>
<br/>
</p><p>As Shuichi was catching his breath a familiar voice came from behind him.</p><p> </p><p>“Hiiiii shumaiiiii.”</p><p>Kokichi was here too at least ,if Shuichi had to raise a whole kid by himself on top of school and the detective agency he would have a mental break down. The detective agency. Oh no. His uncle aND HIS PAR<b>ENTS OH GOD.</b></p><p>”Hey I was talking to you!” Kokichi said grabbing Shuichi’s attention and subsequently getting him to stop panicking for a few moments.</p><p>”R-right sorry.”</p><p>”Sooo you gonna open the door?”</p><p>”Yeah I just-“</p><p>“You were panicking right? But there’s no need to! I’m excellent at taking care of kids! And I’m sure you’re good at it too!”</p><p>“I’m not sure how true that is Kokichi.”</p><p>*gasp* “Are you calling me a liar! You should know I <b>hate</b> liars.”</p><p>”Right.”</p><p>Shuichi turned towards the door the sheer amount of nerves that were going through his body were all directed towards the door. His hands shook like there was no tomorrow. He stared at the wood and metal door, it was scraped in several places which made sense Miu wasn’t the carefullest person on the earth. From what he had heard  the person she shared the workshop with want the carefullest either.</p><p>“Are you just gonna stare at the door more or are going in now?”</p><p>Kokichi was right doing this wasn’t going to delay the inevitable. He had to just go for it.</p><p>“Yeah sorry just... really nervous, I didn’t really sign up for this after all.”</p><p>“...” Kokichi was silent. Was that a look of guilt on his face? Did he feel guilty for dragging Shuichi into this?</p><p> </p><p>Shuichi turned towards the door for the second time and time he opened it. He was greeted by Hajime yelling at Nagito.</p><p>”AND YOU DIDNT THINK TO ASK WHAT THIS WAS FOR??!!”</p><p>”It was helping an ultimate I didn’t think—“</p><p>”YOU DIDNT THINK WHAT? THAT I NOW HAVE TO TAKE CARE OF A CHILD, A LIVING BREATHING HUMAN BEING?!”</p><p>”No I didn’t. And we should equally share the parent duties.”</p><p>”right, right okay <em>okay</em> this is fine yeah this is fine! This will be <em>fine</em> I’m <em>SURE.”</em><br/>
<br/>
</p><p>Geez and Shuichi thought he was nervous.</p><p> </p><p>”Hi, are we interrupting something?” Kokichi said lacing his tone with slight annoyance.</p><p> </p><p>”Oh hello Kokichi, no I don’t think you are.”</p><p> </p><p>”Geez hajimeme is really angry. Ooo I know! How about we like co parent! That sounds like fun!”</p><p> </p><p>”Kokichi I don’t think—“ But he was cut of by Nagito saying.</p><p> </p><p>”Ah an opportunity to raise a child with thr—“</p><p> </p><p>”Four, my little brother is going to need all <em>help in the world</em> if really thinks he can raise a child with <em>you</em>.</p><p> </p><p>”Ah! I see well then the hope that this sha—“ Again Nagito was cut off but this time it was Kokichi.</p><p> </p><p>”Geez just drop the “hope” Schtick it’s getting old.” He complained. Nagito simply shut his mouth and stared at the ground. Shuichi felt a pang of guilt but then again it <em>was</em> getting old.</p><p> </p><p>”Kokichi we should probably just mind our own—“But this time it was him was cut off. It was small voice probably belonging to a child no older than 7 or 8. He turned towards the sound.</p><p>”you guys are looouuuuud.” The child said with a tone that was scarily similar to the one that Kokichi used.</p><p>”your yelling is hurtin my head.” They continued with an Annoyance that again sounded scarily similar to Kokichis own voice.</p><p> </p><p>”it is really loud.” Another kid piped in but their voice was only a whisper a contrast to the loud and whiny voice the kid before had. <br/>
<br/>
</p><p>“Yea! And your making her upset so you’re making me upset!” The fist child continued. <br/>
<br/>
</p><p>“Oh sorry.” Hajime said staring at the kids in the pen in the corner of the room.</p><p>the first child was his and Kokichis. He could tell not only by the voice but by the way he looked. His was a shade of dark denim, a bluer and darker shade of his own hair. They even had the small hair on top of their head like Shuichi had. The kids eyes were two different colors catching Shuichi off guard. One a gray sky blue the other a muted sea foam green. They looked just Kokichi and Shuichi. It was... he didn’t have a name for the feeling it was indescribable a mixture of pride (He had a kid!) and nerves (oh god he had a child) and just pure awe, this was a thing now a <em>real</em> thing he could do. No not just him, the entire world Miu had really outdone herself this time.<br/>
<br/>
</p><p>”so. Are we gonna yknow go and talk to him?” Kokichi asked breaking Shuichi’s train of thought.</p><p> </p><p>”y-yeah let’s” he looked at the kid who was now staring back with nothing but curiosity in their eyes.</p><p> </p><p>he walked over to the pen not really sure of what to say luckily he was with Kokichi so if it was ever silent it wouldn’t be for long.</p><p>”Hi I’m your dad! Oh and he is too!”</p><p>the kid gasped dramatically (seriously how did he learn to do that?) “Really?! That’s so cool!” He giggled which subsequently melted his heart.</p><p>”Yeah Yeah! I am your dad.” He said smiling wildly </p><p> </p><p>“Ooo! Do you want me to pick you up?”</p><p> </p><p>”Kokichi can you even pic—“ of course Kokichi picked him up any way.</p><p>“Oof your heavy for your age.”</p><p> </p><p>”Kokichi I think that’s just you.”</p><p> </p><p>“WHAAAA IS SHIHARA-CHAN CALLING ME SHORT!”</p><p> </p><p>”Kokichi you are exactly 15 centimeters/ 11 inches shorter than me that’s almost a foot.”</p><p> </p><p>“How’d you even find out height? Ooo it must be because you loooovvvvveee meeeeeee.”</p><p> </p><p>“Kokichi I’m a detective I’m specifically trained for that sort of thing.”</p><p> </p><p>“Orr it’s because you liiiiiiikkeeee meeeee.” <br/>
<br/>
<br/>
</p><p>“I’m not going to convince you otherwise am I?”</p><p> </p><p>“Nope!”</p><p> </p><p>He sighed. Kokichi was giggling like a middle school girl who’s crush had just said ‘I love you’ to their face. <strike>It was really really cute.</strike> <br/>
<br/>
</p><p>“Sooo what are we naming him Kokichi? That’s kind of important.”</p><p> </p><p>“Don’t worry your pretty face Saihara-Chan! I already thought of some!”</p><p> </p><p>”ooo am I getting a name like Daichi did? Yay!” God this kid was going to kill him with the amount of cuteness he emitted.</p><p> </p><p>”Yeah you are! So I have few ideas.” Ko handed him— wait did he just him ‘ko’ ? Well it was easier to say so he would allow it for now. <strike>It definitely wasn’t because he thought ko deserved a cute nickname like ‘shumai’.</strike> Ko handed him paper filled to the brim with different names. Isago, kyo, minoru, one was underlined <span class="u">Osamu ouma</span>. It <em>did</em> have a certain ring to it didn’t it?</p><p> “I think the one you underlined is good.” <br/>
<br/>
</p><p>“Oh thank you shumai” his heart fluttered a little when Ko said that “I thought you would like it! Hey kiddo your name is Osamu now!”</p><p> </p><p>”ooo really! That’s cool! I like that name!” The smile on both Ko’s and Osamu’s faces were priceless and he wouldn’t trade them for anything else in the world.</p><p> </p><p>”so um Kokichi how are we going to tell our families about this?”</p><p> </p><p>”uuuuhhhhhhh ooo tell them the truth obviously! They won’t believe us but can’t they can’t prove us wrong! After all little Osa here looks around seven! How would we even hide a kid for that long? It’ll be funny to see them and figure out if we’re lying or not! Nishishi~”</p><p> </p><p>”yeah but um my parents aren’t the um type to like being tricked. And neither is my uncle so I really need an excuse Ko.”</p><p> </p><p>“Gasp! Ko??!! That’s so cute! Oh my god I didn’t know it was possible to love you more but here I am!” Was it hot in here or was that just him? Just him? okay then. </p><p><br/>
“Look I just really need a reason for way suddenly have a child kokichi.”</p><p> </p><p>“Awwww you went back to calling me kokichi. Well like I said tell em the truth! Sure they won’t believe it but that’s the most fun part! Aaand since you don’t seem to be convinced that it’ll work I’ll just have to show you!”</p><p> </p><p>“Show me what?”</p><p> </p><p>“His birth certificate of course! It’s super special since Miu genetically engineered him!”</p><p>with a smal flourish he handed him the paper which held all of Osamus personal information, height, weight  and eye color. The most important information was at the bottom of the page just before the date of birth was his and Kokichis names written clear as day. It wasn’t a fake either this would’ve had to go through so many different people just for this document to be in his hands. Yes they were both ultimates but that <em>still</em> would have taken quite a time to get this here. And <span class="u">his name</span> was on it.</p><p> </p><p>“I am going to have to explain a whole lot to my family.”</p><p> </p><p>“Well duh.”</p><p> </p><p>“What about you Kok— Ko.” He said with a gentle smile hoping to get a clear answer but he was talking to kokichi he never gave anyone a straight answer.</p><p> </p><p>“Te-he-he you won’t need to worry about that Shumai~.”</p><p> </p><p>“Oh boy this is going to be a ride.”</p><p> </p><p> </p><p> </p><p> </p><p> </p><p> </p>
  </div><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_foot_notes"><b>Notes for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
          <p>I didn’t mean to make this so soft,, but it is and I’m dying</p>
        </blockquote></div></div>
<a name="section0006"><h2>6. Royalty</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Summary for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
            <p>Shuichi finds out that Osamu is more like Ko than himself</p>
          </blockquote><b>Notes for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff"><p>If had the money let me tell you how It’d be</p></blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>Shuichi walked to the door to their dorm. They were sorted on gender and class which was probably to prevent unexpectedly bringing home children. And here he was holding a sleeping child in his arms trying to get the door open without making any noise. <br/><br/></p>
<p>“Kokichi can you please open the door?” His voice was strained because he had been holding Osamu for the majority of their walk. Kokichi had got tired almost immediately after he left Mius workshop. <br/><br/></p>
<p>“Of course! Nishishi~ but <span class="u">only</span> on one condition.” The last part his sentence sounded dangerous but Shuichi was wayy to tired to care. He just hoped that he wouldn’t have to do something ridiculously stupid.</p>
<p> </p>
<p>“Fine. But please make it quick I really need to get some shut eye.”</p>
<p> </p>
<p>“Ooo begging now are we ni shi shi~ Alright since you mentioned shut eye I demand-“ great he definitely wasn’t getting any sleep tonight.</p>
<p>“That <em>I</em> to sleep with you!”</p>
<p> </p>
<p>“You want to.. Sleep. With me?”</p>
<p> </p>
<p>“Ooo Shumai’s asking me now! Well of course! But we’re using your room see ya in few!” <br/><br/></p>
<p>“Wait that’s not what I- and he’s gone.” He was... unsure of what to do or how to react he was going to <em>sleep </em><b>with Kokichi.</b> Well he supposed that that took care of what room Osamu was sleeping in. he stared at the small D.I.Y bed that Miu had given him (it was part of the reason he had so much trouble opening the door) it apparently built its self. He gently set Osamu down on the nearest couch and opened the kit up with a whirr of machinery; there was suddenly a small child sized bed. He pulled the plain white bed into a corner in his room and put Osamu on it (it already came with a striped baby pink and blue blanket and mattress). And put on his own clothes. He felt uncomfortable changing in a room with child so changed in the bathroom. As he walked out into the hallway he was greeted by rontaro.</p>
<p> </p>
<p>“Hey you’re here late.” He said in a mellow tone and a small smile that put Shuichi at ease.</p>
<p><br/>“Yeah sorry Kokichi dragged me around today.” Which <em>was</em> true. After they ended their first talk in Miu’s workshop they had talked with each other for hours. Laughing as they went. <strike>His heart fluttered a bit when thought of Ko smiling ear to ear.</strike> But really it was the carrying a seven year old half way across the campus.</p>
<p>“Ah he can be like that sometimes but, I’m pretty sure it just means he likes spending time with you.”</p>
<p> <br/>“Yeah I’m pretty sure he just likes spending time with because of the way I react to his pranks.”</p>
<p> <br/>“Really? Don’t think that. Yknow how you said you don’t understand they he works? I think it’s the same way with you. He doesn’t understand how you work, you’re a mystery to him and therefore wants to understand how you work.”</p>
<p>that <em>did</em> make sense. that sparkle in Kokichi’s amethyst eyes that he could never put name to. Curiosity. But something about that <em>still</em> didn’t sit right with him, there was something more than just curiosity in those gorgeous purple eyes of his. <strike>‘Gorgeous’? he really had to try harder than that to convince him that he hadn’t completely fallen head over heels for Kokichi.</strike> In any case he wasn’t very convinced and apparently it was clear by the look on his face because Rontaro added.</p>
<p> </p>
<p>“But that’s just my theory, I could be completely wrong for all I know.” He then checked the iPad that he had on him “Ah it’s time for me go, one of my sisters got lost again.” But as he passed by he whispered “Good luck figuring out kokichi.”</p>
<p>Just as Rontaro closed the door to the dorms Kokichi ran from his door and slammed into Shuichi’s back. Which after his very quiet and chill talk with Rontaro Ko scared the shit out of him.</p>
<p> </p>
<p><b>“Ah!!”</b> <br/><br/><b></b></p>
<p>“Why are you screeeeamiinnng,, you’re too louuuuudd. Just wanted to *yawn* surprise yoouuu,,,” the way that Kokichi’s voice was slightly annoyed was adorable. Kokichi looked really really tired. Possibly more than Shuichi was... it might’ve been the lighting or the fact that Shuichi himself was tired but Ko looked... really... cute. Yeah cute was definitely the word he meant. <strike>hot he meant hot, really fucking hot.</strike> </p>
<p> </p>
<p>“Right sorry. We should probably go sleep now.”</p>
<p> </p>
<p>“Kay but you have to carry me.” Kokichi said with a smirk. Shuichi simply sighed loudly and picked Kokichi up. He was surprisingly light. he walked to his dorm and sighed loudly again. His arms were tired, his legs were tired and he was already half asleep. He open the door and dropped Ko on the bed. Shuichi saw that kokichi was about to talk so he covered kokichis mouth with his hand and simply said “Sleep.” Ko looked miffed but obliged.</p>
<p>Ko stared at him with another smug smile. Why was he so smiley tonight? That was when he noticed. Kokichis eyes; one a royal purple and the other a sunny dandelion yellow. Was he wearing contacts this whole time? How had he done so for so long? Kokichi sure was an enigma. So in Shuichi’s tired brilliance he made a statement.<br/><br/></p>
<p>“your eyes are different colors,, they r really pretty.”</p>
<p> </p>
<p>“oh you noticed just now? for a detective you’re pretty slow.”</p>
<p> </p>
<p>“i’m tired.”</p>
<p> </p>
<p>“I can tell hehe~.”</p>
<p> </p>
<p>“then sleep.”</p>
<p> </p>
<p>“okay Shumai~.”</p>
<p> </p>
<p>And in another brilliant sleepy brain malfunction he grabbed kokichi and pulled him into his chest. Kokichi didn’t object, he simply nuzzled his face into Shuichi’s chest. <br/><br/></p>
<hr/>
<p><br/>When shuichi woke up he certainly didn’t expect it to be by a small child. And definitely didn’t expect when tried to get up to help said child. Not be able to because there was a sleeping Kokichi on top of him. <br/><br/></p>
<p>At that point he realized that: no, yesterday was not a dream and that: <b>Holy fuck he <em>slept</em> with Kokichi.</b> Also Kokichi’s eyes are different colors? When’d that happen?</p>
<p> </p>
<p>“Come onnnnn I’m hungryyyy.” Osamu complained. <br/><br/></p>
<p>“Right just... give me a sec Ko’s still asleep.”</p>
<p> </p>
<p>“Fineee.”</p>
<p><br/>Directing his voice to the sleeping Kokichi on top of him he whispered in low voice.</p>
<p>“Ko, wake up. Osamu is hungry.”</p>
<p> </p>
<p>“Then feed him geez.”</p>
<p> </p>
<p>“I can’t really do that when you’re on top of me.”</p>
<p> </p>
<p>“I’m not— oh.” Kokichi opened his eyes. If the light before made him look good this light made him look breathtaking. The way the early morning light danced across Ko’s face left Shuichi speechless. God he was gorgeous. he was so in awe of how god damn good looking kokichi was that his calm facial expression had turned into one of shock and surprise. And Kokichi noticed.</p>
<p> </p>
<p>“What? Realize that I’m so good looking that you want spend your entire life with me?”</p>
<p> </p>
<p>“No, I just— I-I’m surprised t-that your eyes are two different colors.” A lie <em>great</em>. <br/><br/></p>
<p>“Awww. Well they are! Wearing contacts  for long periods of time isn’t good for your eyes so I take them out when I sleep!”</p>
<p> </p>
<p>“I see... how long—.”</p>
<p> </p>
<p>“For almost the entirety of my life!”</p>
<p> </p>
<p>“Right.”</p>
<p> </p>
<p>“Also I don’t mean to burst your thinking bubble but the doors open and Osamu isn’t here.”</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <b>“What.”</b>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p> </p>
<p> </p>
  </div><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_foot_notes"><b>Notes for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
          <p>How do tag?? V Confuse,,, ANYWAYS I keep finding songs to listen while writing this,, which is why there are two different vibes in this,,</p>
        </blockquote></div></div>
<a name="section0007"><h2>7. Saint Bernard</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Summary for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
            <p>The others find out about the small kid they have (cute!)</p>
          </blockquote><b>Notes for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff"><p>[saint Bernard sits at the top of the driveway, you always said how you loved dogs]</p><p>Does anyone know how to write Hajime? Or really anyone from the 2nd class,,</p></blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>Shuichi rushed out the door startling Kokichi. Geez when was he <b>not</b> worrying about one thing or another. Shu really needed to take a chill pill. He didn’t want to be left behind so Kokichi put on his contacts and headed out the door in his pajamas. <br/>
<br/>
</p><p>“What do <em>you</em> want.” Maki. What was up with her? She was always angry and never laughed at any of his playful verbal prodding.</p><p> </p><p>“I just want to ask a question Maki, no need to be rude.”</p><p> </p><p>“Whatever your question is the answer is no.”</p><p> </p><p>“But this is really <em>really</em> important Maki! It a matter of life and death!”</p><p> </p><p>“No. And I <em>swear</em> if you open your mouth again I will throw you across the room.” Now most people would stop at that but, Kokichi has no concept of actions have consequences. So he said :</p><p> </p><p>“Oh I don—.” But he was cut off by being lifted up and choked by Maki. And it hurt. He couldn’t breathe <b>it hurt.</b> <br/>
<br/>
</p><p><b>“Shut up.”</b> Maki said in that low dangerous tone that she used almost always, it never scared him. <strike>Lies. it scared the absolute shit out of him.</strike> He had just wanted to ask her if she had seen Osamu. Nothing more nothing less. But <em>of fucking course</em> Maki didn’t understand why, because he hadn’t said. He <em>never</em> said anything that could be considered trustworthy and now it had come back to bite him in the as—</p><p> </p><p>“Hey Maki have you seen— <b>what are you doing!?”</b> Shumai, his knight in shining armor. God damn he loved that man.</p><p> </p><p>“I’m chokin—“ but her words were cut off by a small whimper. Osamu. His son. He suddenly realized how <b>bad</b> this situation was. Even if he only had Osamu for a day he was the kids dad. Osa cared about him, which made this bad situation <b><em>so</em> much worse.</b> He was <span class="u">going</span> to be traumatized by this. There was no way out of it.</p><p>“daddy?”</p><p> </p><p>“What?” Maki said slightly loosening her grip on his throat. She also softened her tone and facial expression but Kokichi was to busy being choked to notice.</p><p> </p><p><b>“Maki. Put. Him. Down.”</b> Shuichi said with the angriest tone Kokichi had ever heard him use. He didn’t really catch how angry Shuichi was at Maki the first time. He certainly did now. The pure rage that was put into the gaze that was directed straight at Maki. Apparently she got the message because she let go. Kokichi hit the ground <em>hard</em> amd combined with the fact he had just been choked; he felt like passing out. Osamu rushed out from under the couch (how’d he even get in there?) and went over to him and began crying. If when Kokichi had first gotten Osa he felt the most happiness he had felt in a long time. This was the most angry and guilty he had <b>ever</b> felt. <br/>
<br/>
</p><p>“Hey hey hey, I’m fine see? Its impossible for a supreme leader like myself to get hurt!” He had specifically used the word hurt instead of something more extreme that he normally used with his classmates.</p><p> </p><p>“re-really? I-I.” Osa then practically combusted into tears. Shuichi rushed over to where the two oumas were sitting on ground. <br/>
<br/>
</p><p>“You okay?” Shuichi asked. (god this man was an angel)</p><p> </p><p>“Yeah I think, but I feeling that Osa here is having a worse time than me.” Kokichi said gently running his fingers through Osas hair. Which seemed to calmed him down a little. Kokichi wasn’t the type of person to worry about things but the thought ‘is Osa going to be okay?’ Was currently the only thing he could focus on. It was worrisome.</p><p> </p><p>“So is he your little brother?” Maki said asking for an answer. How <em>dare</em> she. She didn’t deserve any information about Osa! Did really think that she could make Osa cry and then go on like nothing happened? No she couldn’t. But Shuichi clearly didn’t think that way because he answered her question.</p><p>“No actually um.” He paused. Was he nervous? It seemed only natural for him.</p><p>“Um y-yesterday Miu asked... me a-and Kokichi for help testing a machine of hers and now we um.”</p><p>“We have a kid. His name is Osamu ouma. He’s biologically related to us and everything.” <br/>
<br/>
</p><p>“Aaaand <em>you</em> made him cry.” Kokichi added on to what shu was saying. If she felt bad about this than it was <em>her</em> fault not his.</p><p> </p><p>“Sorry.” The lion the witch and <em>the audacity of this bitch</em>. </p><p> </p><p>“Sorry? <b>Sorry!?</b> SORRY ISNT GOING TO CUT IT MAKI!” He yelled, he wasn’t mad he was absolutely <b>furious.</b>  How dare she—</p><p> </p><p>“Ko.” He was completely caught off guard. What did shu want?</p><p> </p><p>“She apologized. It’s fine, now...” He then directed his voice towards Osa. “Someone woke us up because he was hungry so... what do you want?” If anyone else had told him that he probably would have slapped them and continued to yell at Maki but his Shumai was an exemption. <br/>
<br/>
</p><p>“Fine.” He said begrudgingly even though was still mad at Maki (where had all that anger gone? Did Shuichi really have that much of a positive influence on him?)</p><p> </p><p>“Well it’s not every day you see Kokichi and Shuichi on the floor holding a child but here we are.” Rontaro. Oh boy shuichi was going to have to explain a lo—</p><p> </p><p>“uhh since when did you have a little brother.” Ryoma. Great more peo—</p><p> </p><p>“do you degenerates not have any shame!? Put on some actual clothes! Your making himiko uncomfortable!” <br/>
<br/>
</p><p>“Ah sorry we jus—</p><p> </p><p>“Oh good morning everybody!.” Tsumugi too? Geez wa— </p><p> </p><p>“Oh hi guys!” Keade. At this moment he just laid down and accepted his fate. He was going to leave Shumai to explain this one.</p><p> </p><p>“Sup, how’s everybody?” Rontaro.</p><p> </p><p>“Ah hello my fellow classmates *yawn* how is your morning going?” Korekiyo.</p><p> </p><p>“Good morning to all the girls! All you <em>degenerate males</em> can have a bad morning for all I care.” Really tenko?</p><p> </p><p>“Good mornin *yawn*.” Himiko. “Aww cute kid.” Did she have a soft spot for kids? That sort of made sense.</p><p> </p><p>“Goood morning!! Atua has a very early appointment today so bye-o-narra!” Angie. What was up with her all the time? Saying she was ‘Atuas’ profit.</p><p>Kokichi was done right now, his day had turned sour so quickly. Seriously like his day b so fine then bam! Maki harukawa. He sighed. And then sated to Osa.</p><p> </p><p>“Alright Osamu let’s get something for you to eat, I’m tired of all this talking.”</p><p><br/>
“O-okay.”</p><p>He then carefully picked up Osa and carried him to the kitchen. What in the world was he going to do with a child?</p><p> </p>
  </div><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_foot_notes"><b>Notes for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
          <p>Did I say cute? What I meant was really freaking angsty.</p>
        </blockquote></div></div>
<a name="section0008"><h2>8. Royalty</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Summary for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
            <p>[sit up in my palace and baby you’d be my queen]</p><p>Comic?</p>
          </blockquote><b>Notes for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff"><p>I was in a drawing mood but then the next day came.</p></blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>You need to scroll around a little sorry,, I use high pixel count drawing programs,,,</p><p>
  
</p><p>Yes Im aware that I should’ve probably cut the bottom three panels but I’m to unmotivated to to anything.</p>
  </div><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_foot_notes"><b>Notes for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
          <p>Did you guys like this? Should I finish this?</p>
        </blockquote></div></div>
<a name="section0009"><h2>9. The chattering lack of common sense</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Summary for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
            <p>[everything is show and tell, things are played off somewhat well.]</p><p>Oh boy— I have no idea how to write any of the super daganronpa 2 cast but here it goes! (V3 is my favorite,,,)</p>
          </blockquote><b>Notes for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff"><p>Nagito has made a calculation error,, also small tw warning for panic attacks (it’s not bad)</p></blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>One day ago</p><hr/><p>Nagito was standing in the ultimate lab simply watching as Hajime angrily yelled at him while Izaru watched.</p><p>“NAGITO WHAT THE FUCK DID YOU DO!?” He looked at what had made him so angry and was surprised to see a child, caramel hair that traveled down to their shoulders. There was a strand of hair that stuck up in the middle which reminded him of the hair on hajimes head. Overall he didn’t know what was making hajime so angry.</p><p><br/>“I don’t know what you are referring to.” Has very confused, why was hajime so angry at him?</p><p> </p><p>“I GET FUCKING TEXT FROM SOUDA ASKING ME ‘IF I KNOW THAT I HAVE BEEN SIGNED UP FOR TESTING HIS, MIKANS AND SOME OTHER CHICKS MACHINE’ AND I SAY ‘NO I DID <b>NOT</b> KNOW THAT! WHATS THE MACHINE?’ AND DO KNOW YOU WHAT HE SAYS NAGITO?!.”</p><p><br/>“No I do not.”</p><p> </p><p>“HE SAYS THAT IT MAKES CHILDREN AND GEUSS WHAT?! <em>THATS YOUR</em> FUKING CHILD NAGITO!!.”</p><p> </p><p>“Oh I see.” He says casting another gaze at the child in the corner.</p><p> </p><p>“AND YOU DIDNT THINK TO ASK WHAT THIS WAS FOR??!!”</p><p> </p><p>”It was helping an ultimate, I didn’t think—“</p><p> </p><p>”YOU DIDNT THINK WHAT? THAT I NOW HAVE TO TAKE CARE OF A CHILD, A LIVING BREATHING HUMAN BEING?!”</p><p> </p><p>”No I didn’t. And we should equally share the parent duties.”</p><p> </p><p>”right, right okay <em>okay</em> this is fine yeah this is fine! This will be <em>fine</em> I’m <em>SURE.”</em><br/><br/></p><p>At this point two other people entered the </p><p> </p><p>”Hi, are we interrupting something?” Kokichi said lacing his tone with slight annoyance.</p><p> </p><p>”Oh hello Kokichi, no I don’t think you are.”</p><p> </p><p>”Geez hajimeme is really angry. Ooo I know! How about we like co parent! That sounds like fun!”</p><p> </p><p>”Kokichi I don’t think—“He accidentally cut off shuichi saihara while saying:</p><p> </p><p>”Ah an opportunity to raise a child with thr—“ then he was the one being cut off by someone.</p><p> </p><p>”Four, my little brother is going to need all <em>help in the world</em> if really thinks he can raise a child with <em>you</em>. Izuru.</p><p> </p><p>”Ah! I see well then the hope that this sha—“ Again Nagito was cut off.</p><p> </p><p>”Geez just drop the “hope” Schtick it’s getting old.” He complained. Nagito simply shut his mouth and stared at the ground. A noobody like him should listen to ultimates like them. <strike>It didn’t hurt it didn’t hurt.</strike> </p><p> </p><p>”Kokichi we should probably just mind our own—“But this time it was him was cut off. It was small voice probably belonging to a child no older than 7 or 8. He turned towards the sound.</p><p>”you guys are looouuuuud.” The child said with a tone which almost mirrored kokichi oumas.</p><p>”your yelling is hurtin my head.” They continued with an Annoyance that again sounded like Kokichis own voice.</p><p> </p><p>”it is really loud.” Another kid piped in but their voice was only a whisper a contrast to the loud and whiny voice the kid before had. The child sounded like ... him. The shock finally hit him, he was responsible (well half responsible) for this child, what had this poor child done to deserve someone like him? Someone who could barely take care of himself much less another human being.<br/><br/></p><p>“Yea! And your making her upset so you’re making me upset!” The fist child continued. <br/><br/></p><p>“Oh sorry.” Hajime said staring at the kids in the pen in the corner of the room. With a calmer expression than before (at least hajime was somewhat calm) kokichi and shuichi practically ran towards the pen talking and laughing, why couldn’t that happen to him? They looked so... happy. Just plain happiness. He watched as hours went by haijme had tried to get his attention once or twice but nagitos eyes had stayed glued on to the three chittering away happily.</p><p> </p><p>“NAGITO!” Hajime. What did he want?</p><p> </p><p>“Yes hajime?”</p><p> </p><p>Hajime took a deep breath and said: </p><p> </p><p>“You have been standing there for four hours. Four <em>hours</em> nagito. I literally went to dinner on the other side of campus slow walked here and you were still standing here not moving.”</p><p> </p><p>“Oh. Well I’ll be going the—“ he was cut off for the millionth time today by a small voice on the other side of the room.</p><p> </p><p>“H-hello? I-I’m hungry,, I haven’t had anything today.” The kid that was still in the pen. His kid. A swarm of panicky butterflies hit him and suddenly he was on the other side of the room looking at the kid asking what she wanted.</p><p> </p><p>“What do you want then?” The kid looked up at him, but something was off. She wasn’t looking directly at him more of in the general direction. In fact the longer he stayed quiet the more her gaze dirfted away from his face and to the empty space next to him. Was something wrong or was that empty space just really interesting.</p><p> </p><p>”oh um I... don’t know I’m just hungry...”</p><p> </p><p>“Oh alright hajime could you get her some food?” He said with a confidence that was definitely not there two seconds ago. <br/><br/></p><p>“Sure why not.” hajime said strolling out the door. “Be back soon!” He said slightly smiling.</p><p> </p><p>Then the most magical thing happened.</p><p> </p><p>“bye daddy!”</p><p> </p><p>ow nagitos heart. He then picked her up and put her into his arms. Agian he noticed that she still wasn’t looking directly at him, her eyes unfocused and dreamy. Which slightly worried him. He knew how having a ... difference was hard and he certainly didn’t want that for her. Then a question popped into his head. What was her name? Surely she had one.</p><p>“Hmm what’s your name?” He pondered out loud </p><p> </p><p>“oh I don’t know,, sorry.”</p><p> </p><p>“Ah no need to be sorry” he said “I’ll just give you one!” A name for his kid ... it needed to have something to do with hope, obviously. He thought of all the names that could mean hopeone stood out too him: Nozomi not only did it mean hope it was normal enough that hajime couldn’t get mad at him for naming a child hope, it was perfect! <br/><br/></p><p>“Your name is Nozomi! Do you like it?” He looked at the kid— his kid. Such hope this brought to him! A kid full of hope! and while it was with a reserve course student it still brought such hope. <br/><br/></p><p>“Y-yeah! I really l-like it!” <br/><br/></p><p>“Oh wonderful! such hope you’ll bring to the world! I just know it!”</p><p> </p><p>Hajime opened the door. He had gotten the free school lunch that the school provided to all its students ultimate and reserve course alike. And then proceeded to tell the strory of how he was stopped by multiple people and Nozomi was completely entranced by it. Giggles erupting from her mouth as hajime told his story. Eventually when they are all done they all headed to the dorms, hajime taking the route to the reserve course dorms taking Nozomi with him. Nagito chuckled as he walked to his dorm and quietly slipped inside smiling as he plopped on to his bed and drifted off to sleep.</p><p> </p><p> </p>
  </div><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_foot_notes"><b>Notes for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
          <p>Yes give nagito serotonin :))) also sorry for the lack of updates my motivation went :plummets: I also am putting the next kids in the ship kiddos will Kaito x Maki  makoto x byakuya and one that’s up to you guys I’ll put the poll up soon :)! Poll here: https://linkto.run/p/0XRW9M0O (I hope this works)</p>
        </blockquote><b>Author's Note:</b><blockquote class="userstuff"><p>Will I finish this? Maybe. Poor shuichi honestly.</p></blockquote></div></div>
</body>
</html>